


Forever Mine [Yandere!Hitachiin Hikaru]

by Zuliet



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Forever Mine [Yandere!Hitachiin Hikaru]

“I need you,” Hikaru growled, stalking forward. Dark circles sagged under his eyes. “Why won’t you just love me already?! Then we could put all of this behind us! We could be happy, you and I could be. Why am I not good enough for you?!” He tightly gripped your upper arms, his nails digging in. Tears welled up in your eyes; you just couldn’t, you couldn’t love him. You didn’t know why, but it was just impossible. You looked at your feet and shook your head.

“I – I – I can’t,” you whispered, “I’m so sorry.” You looked back up at Hikaru; a strange look had taken over his features. He began to chuckle, but it soon turned into maniacal laughter.

“You can’t?” he laughed, “you can’t?! That’s rich! You can love Kaoru, but you can’t love me?!” You trembled and stared at him. 

“I – I’m going to E-England anyway!” you stuttered, “s – so what does it matter?!” Hikaru stopped laughing,

“What?!” he yelled, “no! You can’t leave! I’ll die without you!” You tried to wriggle away from him, but he roughly pulled you to his chest and buried his face in your hair; you felt his tears against your scalp. You shoved against him, but he refused to let you go.

“Hikaru, what’s the matter? What’s going on?” asked a voice. You knew that voice, you knew it very well. Hikaru looked up and you had just enough room to manoeuvre to view the person.

“Kaoru,” growled Hikaru and pulled you closer.

“G – Go, Kaoru!” you choked, “get out of here!”

“What? Why?!” asked Kaoru; tears welled up in your eyes.

“Just –”

“Kaoru, this is your fault!” Hikaru spat; Kaoru started at his twin.

“My – fault?” Kaoru questioned, “what? What is?!”

“I – I love her!” Fresh tears rolled down Hikaru’s cheeks. “But she loves you! She says can’t love me! And now she’s going – she’s going to study in England!”

“So you finally made the decision?” asked Kaoru sadly, looking at you. You were shocked that he was more worried that you had decided to go to England rather than what his brother was accusing him of. 

“This is your entire fault!” Hikaru growled once more, then let you go and leapt on him. They struggled, “this is your entire fault! I finally love someone and you get in the way!”

“I can’t help it if she doesn’t love you, Hikaru!” Kaoru said, struggling against his brother. 

“Stop it! The both of you!” you yelled, “you’re acting like children!” Hikaru tossed a glare back at you.

“You’re mine! Not his! And you’ll never be his! I won’t let you!” growled Hikaru. One hard punch to the face knocked Kaoru out then Hikaru got up, grabbed your forearm and dragged you off. “I’m going to England with you. From now on, wherever you go I go! You’re never going to leave my sight!”

 

~


End file.
